


[Podfic of] master of a nothing place / written by strzyga

by EosRose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Feral Behavior, Feral Spock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Spock is stripped of his logic on an away mission gone bad and turns feral, incredibly violent and utterly brutal. when he comes across Jim, though, he is possessive, protective, and even affectionate.





	[Podfic of] master of a nothing place / written by strzyga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [master of a nothing place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161106) by [strzyga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strzyga/pseuds/strzyga). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/master-of-a-nothing-place.mp3) | 34.72 MB | 00:50:16  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/master-of-a-nothing-place.m4b) | 23.85 MB | 00:50:16  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/master-of-a-nothing-place/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
